to protect a princess
by ballet fairy
Summary: a princess is sent to stay with the Sohmas. Kyo and Yuki are put in charge of protecting her will they be able to put aside their differences and work together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friday

There had been a plot to take over the country that I lived in. The plan included me thus I

had to leave and go to a faraway place, Japan. And stay there for a while with some

relatives that I didn't even know I had. The only thing I had was a bracelet that had a

charm on it that had a small engraving of the Royal family crest on the inside. I was at the

airport combing my now just barley shoulder length hair and trying to look normal in

weird clothes. A navy blue skirt and black lacy top the closest thing my country had to

what they wear in Japan. They cut my hair too it went down my back but to look

unrecognizable it had to get cut and also I have to wear black plastic glasses. I saw

someone wearing a suit he had black hair that covered one eye. He came up to me and

said the code word. I got up and followed him to his car after he signed me out with the

person that had to watch over under age kids that were travailing without a Guardian. I

would go by Nina Sohma a girl who went to a boarding school till now. The ride to my

new home was long. "You will meet the head of the Sohma family first then I will take

you home." I stayed silent and continued to look out the window. The car stopped outside

a wooden gate. We walked though the gate and I saw many wooden houses

with paper on the doors. 'This is nothing like home but I guess that's the point'. Akito the

head of the Sohma family was inside the largest house and in a plain room with a circle

window. He had long black hair and wore a midnight blue kimono. "Good you're here.

Bow then sit." I did what I was told it was odd bowing to someone. I sat on the floor and

Akito looked out the window. "You have 3 rules to follow while you live here 1 you will

listen to Hatori and me 2 you will learn from Yuki and the flower how to act like a

normal girl 3 you will not contact your home, understand." "Yes," it came out as a

whisper. "Good, Hatori take her to her new home."

~ Shigure's house ~

After another shorter silent car ride we were at my new house. It was a small wooden

House with a paper door. Sitting on the porch outside were a girl wearing a yellow dress

With a red strawberry pattern on it her dark brown hair was up in two braids. A boy

With purple hair sat next to her he wore a white shirt and blue jeans. A boy with orange

Hair sat next to him wearing a black shirt and cargo pants. My new family. I got out and

The kids introduced them selves the girl was Tohru Honda, the boy with purple hair

Yuki Sohma and the boy with orange hair was Kyo Sohma. Hatori handed me a note for

Someone named Shigure and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gave the note to Shigure and followed Tohru upstairs to her room which we would be

Sharing. There was a bed with a pink bedspread and a cot with some folded blankets on

Top. There were also a few boxes of clothes. "You get the bed and the boxes are your

Clothes and other things like school supplies." "Thanks Tohru." "Wow you speak

Perfect Japanese." "Yeah my tutor back home was teaching me." Tohru then went

Downstairs to make lunch for us. I sat on the bed and looked out the small window.

I looked though the boxes and found a notebook and wrote;

This place is so different Tohru is really nice and so is Yuki. But its so different here

_How will I ever fit in. I'm not even used to the whole last name first thing. And ill have _

_To go to school with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru on Monday. What if I do something that shows_

_I'm not a normal girl. Also why did Hatori tell me not to hug Yuki or Kyo ever? And they _

_Call each other cat and rat what's with that? I miss my home already and I have only _

_been gone a few hours that is not a good sign. Nina Sohma _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 School

Thanks Angelvampgirl for the idea for this chapter hope its interesting for everyone if anyone else has any ideas please write them in your review

The next morning I woke up in Tohru's room at first I didn't know where I was but then I remembered. Tohru was already up and when I got down stairs I smelled food, it smelled really yummy. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, she asked if I wanted to help. I polity declined and she smiled. I went into the dinning room and found Shigure drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, Kyo was outside practicing marshal arts. Yuki came down stairs looking half-asleep. "What's for breakfast, Tohru," he asked. "Zucchini pancakes or normal ones," she told him. I took two of the smaller pancakes, the zucchini ones, since they seemed good. They were I drank some water and went upstairs and changed into the school uniform and put on the black glasses. I looked at myself in the mirror 'well I sure don't look like a princess now' I thought but that was kinda the point. We walked to Kaibara High together Kyo and Yuki had argued for a bit. But then Yuki started explaining the basics of school, hall passes, how to open a locker, shoe lockers, etc. When we got to the school a bunch of students seemed to know where to go, Yuki took me to the office while Kyo and Tohru headed off to homeroom. At the office we pick up my class schedule I will be in the first year instead of 2nd year like Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. I walk to my class and see a boy with blond hair wearing the girls uniform, there is an empty seat next to him. The teacher introduces me to the class and then tells me to sit next to the boy I noticed earlier. His name I later find out is Momiji Sohma, another Sohma in my class is Hatsuharu who has white and black hair. I then remember Hatori telling me that if I meet any of the other Sohma's I shouldn't hug them either. School goes on and I get used to going to different classes, its nice to be in the same room with kids around my age, I'm a year older than my classmates since I'm the same age as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. But Hatori put me in the first year at Kaibara High just to make sure I don't fall behind. Some girls started making fun of my hair, I had put it up in a pony tail but it was starting to fall apart since I'm not very good at it, since I usually let Emma do my hair, she is one of the maids daughters and is really good at fixing hair. I ignored them but at lunch, when I was walking toward Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki one of the girls in their class tripped me. The bento Tohru had made me opened spilling rice, red beans and seaweed all over the floor. "Stay away from Yuki," the girl that tripped me then her and her friends left the classroom giggling, Yuki helped me up and then we cleaned the classroom, I met Tohru's friends Uo, and Hana. Kyo gave me a few of his rice balls. Then the bell rang and I had to go back to my classroom. When I got their I found my desk outside the door a note was tapped to it, Go home. I was trying not to cry when Momiji bounced over to me with Haru following behind him. "What's wrong Nina," Momiji asked. I pointed at the desk Haru went 'black' and well lets just say he got in an argument with some kids in the class and he got sent to the office. The desk was moved back into the classroom, the note thrown away and class went on as usual. But then a girl passed a note to me it read, go home we don't like you. I was so mad, what did I ever do to them, nothing, so why were they so mean. I ran out of the classroom and spent the rest of the school day in the school bathroom. I cried in front of the mirror till a girl came in and she took me to the nurse. The rumors in the paper about the princess not wanting to be queen were bad enough, but now I have to go to a place where most of the kids don't like me. I walked home with Haru and Momiji. "Yuki has a student council meeting, Kyo has marshal arts club, and Tohru has homework." Momiji said as he skipped beside me as we walked to Shigures house, my new home. When I got home I didn't work on the home work I had, a few worksheets, I took out my dairy and wrote:

School was horrible, almost none of the kids like me. Classes were fine, at least I have some new friends, Momiji and Haru Sohma. Yuki has a fanclub and they don't like me either, school is going to be interesting, I think I will fill pages about school. I'm going to help Tohru make dinner so I won't have to think about it anymore Nina Sohma have to get used to that name

Please review, sorry I haven't updated in a while, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I think I will call it Friendship is powerful bullies are not


End file.
